The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) is to increase knowledge about Alzheimer's disease among health-care professionals, families of persons with the illness and caregivers, with special emphasis on reaching minority groups. Two special circumstances have shaped the approach to this general goal in the Rush ADCC. The first is the ethnic diversity of metropolitan Chicago, especially the presence of large African-American and Hispanic communities. The second is the presence at Rush of large-scale educational efforts for professionals, families and caregivers, supported by State-of-Illinois funded programs that antedate the ADCC. The EITC will collaborate with the existing State-of-Illinois- funded programs and coordinate them to meet ADCC goals. These efforts will provide a broad range of educational opportunities to health care professionals, families and caregivers of persons with Alzheimer's disease and disseminate information about the illness through written and verbal mechanisms. The Core will provide education and information to underserved minority groups and increase access to and utilization of the ADCC by these minorities. Outreach will be expanded to include additional African American and Hispanic communities. Assessment and evaluation of Core activities will examine effort, structure and process, and effect.